onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3
|jname = ワンピース 海賊無双3 |rname = Wan Pīsu: Kaizoku Musō 3 |ename = One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 |developer = Tecmo Koei; Omega Force |publisher = Namco Bandai |release = (JP) March 26, 2015 (US) Summer 2015 (EU) 2015 |platform = PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Microsoft Windows |genre = Action }} One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 is an upcoming One Piece video game set to be released for the Sony PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, and Microsoft Windows. The game was announced in Shonen Jump magazine as a sequel to One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, with Namco Bandai and Tecmo Koei teaming up once again to publish it along with developer Omega Force, a subsidiary of Tecmo Koei.[[Category:Video Games]] Gameplay Gameplay is said to be similar to the first two installments, with slight improvements, like Luffy being able to use any Haki at a command, or Zoro being able to use however many swords he wants to use like his one sword style from the Alabasta Arc. Another new feature is the Kizuna Rush, which summons another character alongside the player in battle to perform a combination attack. Up to four players can be summoned at once this way, with the finishing attacks becoming more powerful as more characters join. In addition to the main story mode, there is also a "Dream Log" mode, in which characters and items are revealed and unlocked as the player progresses through the mode's battles. It also features fights against giant bosses. Characters Playable Characters * Monkey D. Luffy (Post-Timeskip/Pre-Timeskip) * Roronoa Zoro (Post-Timeskip/Pre-Timeskip) * Nami (Post-Timeskip/Pre-Timeskip) * Usopp (Post-Timeskip/Pre-Timeskip) * Sanji (Post-Timeskip/Pre-Timeskip) * Tony Tony Chopper (Post-Timeskip/Pre-Timeskip) * Nico Robin (Post-Timeskip/Pre-Timeskip) * Franky (Post-Timeskip/Pre-Timeskip) * Brook (Post-Timeskip/Pre-Timeskip) * Trafalgar Law (Post-Timeskip) * Dracule Mihawk * Buggy * Crocodile * Enel * Bartholomew Kuma * Marshall D. Teach * Sabo * Donquixote Doflamingo (Post-Timeskip) * Jinbe * Fujitora * Smoker (Pre-Timeskip) * Tashigi (Pre-Timeskip) * Rob Lucci * Gekko Moriah * Portgas D. Ace * Edward Newgate * Aokiji (Pre-Timeskip) * Magellan * Emporio Ivankov * Akainu * Kizaru * Perona (Post-Timeskip) Enemies * Morgan * Marines * Buggy * Alvida * Kuro * Don Krieg * Arlong * Fishman pirates * Crocodile * Bentham * Enel * Jabra * Kaku * Rob Lucci * Gekko Moriah * Bartholomew Kuma * Magellan * Marshall D. Teach * Hody Jones * Bellamy * Jesus Burgess * Daz Bones * Wapol * Wiper * Oars Supports Only * Wiper Cameos * Shanks * Nefertari Vivi * Silvers Rayleigh * Zeff * Coby Unknown Locations * Shells Town * Syrup Village * Baratie * Arlong Park * LoguetownLoguetown * Drum IslandDrum Island * Alabasta * SkypieaSkypiea * Thriller Bark * Sabaody Archipelago * Impel Down * Marineford * Fishman IslandFishman Island * Punk Hazard * DressrosaDressrosa Story Arcs * Romance Dawn arc * Orange Town arc * Syrup Village arc * Baratie arc * Arlong Park arc * Loguetown arc * Drum Island arc * Alabasta arc * Jaya arc * Skypiea arc * Enies Lobby arc * Thriller Bark arc * Marineford Arc * Fishman Island arc * Punk Hazard Arc * Dressrosa arc Gallery Playable Characters Bosses Support Only Trivia References External Links *Official Japanese site Navigation